Firefighters
by LarsElphie
Summary: All Maura can feel right now is heat.. Where is she? What happened to her? Will Jane be able to rescue her? AU, and OOC. Rizzles.


**Firefighters **

_I am a little obsessed with firefighters lately, so I had to write something for this fandom. I hope you like it, it's not proof read and actually I didn't even read it a second time. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>I remember, all I could think about was the heat. It was so hot in that room, and I remeber asking myself, why hadn't I already burned.<p>

But I knew I was alive. I was alive, but my throat burned. My head was spinning fast, and I could feel my lungs incinerating, inside of me.

Now I know what you're thinking. Is she really talking like this? Doesn't she have some googlish explanation for what she's feeling? I sure do have. Now. But back then.. _God_, All I can remeber is the _heat_. All I could think of at the time was the heat. I am human too, after all.

Heat was the only thing in my mind.

Well, heat, along with water.

I was sure I needed water. I needed something to cure my hurt throat with. Hundreds of blades were tearing apart my pharynx, and there was nothing I could do to make the pain go away.

I don't even remember where I was. I knew I was at a party, the first and the last one of my life.

I knew I was sad because Garrett had left me, and because a dear friend of mine had called me boring. This is the main reason why I had drank too much that night.

Had the things gone differently, maybe I would have noticed the fire starting, before dozing off. Maybe I could have prevented the cigarettes to be turned off on the carpet, or the alcohol to be spilled on the floor.

There are a lot of things I could have done. Instead, I got drunk.

Because I finally was with people who didn't care about my grades, or my chats. They were too drunk not to like me.

I should have been wiser.

Since then, I've been the best. At parties, at college, at med school. Of course, I had friends no more. Never had them before, anyway.

But there is one other thing I remember about that night, also.

There was a woman, a firefighter.

I remember she came into the room through a window, and I remember she told to her partner "I'll deal with her.".

She was talking about me.

I remember I was on the floor, with a guy who had tried to kiss me before throwing up. I could see his partially burned face from where I sat.

He had a nice face, before. Kind.

He didn't have friends, after, either. Not anymore.

The firefighter was tall, and so skinny I didn't think she would have been able to lift me.

Because I needed to be lifted.

I needed to be lifted and carried away, where there was no fire, no heat, and water. Much water.

The woman was probably my age. She was so young. I remember she pointed the guy beside me to another firefighter, before kneeling next to me.

"Are you okay? She asked.

No, I was not okay. I was hot, and my throat burned. I knew my leg was damaged, because it was burning so ferociously, it was almost cold.

I needed water.

But at that point, I couldn't speak.

So I just nodded.

And then, after a few seconds, I shook my head.

I was alive, but not okay.

The woman, no, the girl, she smiled. And she had the cutest smile.

"I'm Jane, and I'm taking you outside. You're too gorgeous to be left here."

And I never knew if she was joking or not.

She would have never left me there, would she? If I wasn't 'gorgeous', as she said?

And I wasn't.

I had second degree burns on my left leg, and my face was full of ash. My hair was no longer honey-blonde, but gray-blonde, and my throat burned.

Of course, firefighter Jane could not see this.

So I remember I looked at her in the eyes, and poinet at my mouth. It took her a minute to understand my need.

She looked around and all she saw were empty alcohol bottles.

I will never forget the look she gave me after. It was like she was blaming me for everything, the fire, the people that as I would later learn were dead in the fire. The guy with half face burned. The room damages.

It's not my fault. I wanted to scream to her.

Don't leave me here, please.

But that look faded soon.

It was possible that Jane already knew that I was blaming myself. Who knows what she had read in my eyes, that night.

She looked around once again, before handing me a little bottle she had in her uniform.

"This is my water. Sorry it's not much, I drank it before coming up here. And it's full of mineral salts, because we need them. It won't make you feel better, but it won't make you feel worse either."

So Jane handed me her bottle. Her _personal_ bottle.

And for a moment I was in heaven.

I felt like I was in heaven, because the water tasted so _good_.

I felt like I was in heaven, because I could feel Jane's eyes on me, and I'm sure the water tasted like cocoa butter, which was probably Jane's.

Or maybe, I felt like I was in heaven because I fainted right after.


End file.
